Next Gen Marauders
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: The many adventures of James Potter, Fred Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. The Marauders.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise

* * *

"James Sirius Potter!" Headmistress McGonagall's screech could be heard from almost any floor in the castle. Students scrambled out of her way in every direction as she stormed through the corridors. If Minerva McGonagall had thought James Potter the first was bad, she had had no idea of the trouble that James the second seemed to thrive in.

James Sirius Potter was a fourth year Gryffindor who was constantly pulling pranks on anyone and everyone. He was the eldest of the three Potter children, and the least sensible. The youngest child, Lily Luna, was a bright little girl. She was new this year and had been sorted into Ravenclaw almost as soon as the hat touched her head. Lily was the very image of her namesake except for one small detail, her eyes. She had inherited Ginny Potter's beautiful brown eyes.

The middle Potter child was called Albus, Albus Severus. Most people couldn't understand why Harry would name his child after the hated potions professor Severus Snape. Only some chose to believe what Harry had said as true. Albus was identical to his father. Every detail the same, except his scar. Albus was forever grateful for that. Al had been the only child to inherit Harry's eyes. Al's eyes sparkled like emeralds glistening in the early morning sun. He was a Slytherin

James Potter was like his namesake, both of them, in every single way. Every single way. No exceptions whatsoever! He was a Gryffindor prankster, he had four friends, Fred the second, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who were called the next gen Marauders (Marauders for short). He even ruffled his hair the same way to look like he'd just got off his broomstick. James was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

The next gen marauders were notorious for pranking the Slytherin quidditch team. Part of their obsession was because James' brother Al was the seeker on the team. Also Scorpius Malfoy was probably the only chaser who could rival James.

Professor Longbottom was almost constantly apologising to Professor Davis, the Slytherin head of house, about the boys' antics. This time, however, was different. This prank had nothing to do with the Slytherin team, or at least, no more than anyone else. This prank was on Hogwarts as a whole, and this time, there was no proof that James, Fred, Lorcan and Lysander had done it. That didn't stop the headmistress though. When she had proof it was them, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

Fred Weasley the second was sitting at the Gryffindor table, munching on an apple, his green skin glowing. That's right, green skin. The Marauder's prank had been to turn every house's skin, into their rival house's colour. The Gryffindors were green, Hufflepuffs blue, Ravenclaws yellow and Slytherins red.

James had come up with the idea. It was brilliant. The group had spent months planning how to do it without leaving a trace. Eventually they figured out how.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"James, we've been working on this or ages, I don't think we can do it without getting caught!" Lorcan's voice came from across the dorm, "not that I mind being caught, but I think we should just pull ourselves together and do it. I'm sick of all this planning and waiting." Lorcan had always been the least patient, and the most likely to pull spontaneous pranks without thinking about the consequences. His twin Lysander, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Lysander preferred to plan out every detail; he was the most patient of the group. If he hadn't been Gryffindor, he would have been Ravenclaw.

"One more day, brother. I few haven't got a plan by then, you can do it however you desire."

"Hey, hang on!" Fred called out suddenly, as he lurched up from his bed, "We could poison the food!" James scoffed, "no we can't. We would be caught before we managed to poison one house." Fred wasn't finished however.

"I meant, we could get the house elves to do it!" This got Lysander's attention.

"How?"

"One word, Minty." Minty was the Potter's house elf. She had been freed by her horrible master after she stained his favourite dress robes, and Harry had taken her in and bonded with her. Hermione had been sceptical at first, but when she saw how Minty adored Harry, she changed her mind.

James hit his head on the bedpost.

"How did I not think of that?" Fred sniggered quietly, but James heard him and glared darkly. "Shut it Weasley," he growled.

"You have nothing on your brother with that glare, James." Lorcan commented, "or that Malfoy kid for that matter." James just scowled. This sent the others into fits of laughter.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Fred laughed to himself as Albus and Scorpius stormed over to the Gryffindor table, both red from head to toe.

"Fred Weasley you evil monster!" Al growled as he approached.

"What did I do?" He replied, plastering an innocent expression on his face.

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked, his usually smooth voice shaking with rage.

"Yes, what did I do?"

"You, the twins and my bother have turned the whole school different colours!"

"No we haven't," he protested to Al before lowering his voice to a whisper. "It was Minty."

"A confession?" Scorpius asked.

"No, and if you ever try to dob us in, we'll deny it to our last breath. Go bother James if you have a problem." Fred took a bite of his apple as a way of obvious dismissal. Albus growled and stalked over to Slytherin, as first years scattered to get out of his way. Scorpius spared the Gryffindor one last glare, before following his friend.

* * *

The next day, the colour had worn off, the mediwitch had been unable to remove it, and most of the school were in high spirits. The headmistress considered letting it go, but decided she needed to follow the prank up as an example to all aspiring prankers, that this sort of thing was not tolerated. Unfortunately, after another month of searching for clues, Minerva was forced to admit defeat.

"Don't you worry, Next Gen Marauders. Next time, you won't get away so easily!"


End file.
